Nicte Coyotl
'If you want to know what Nicte's up to now, OR you want to ask me about rping, ask me for my skype or yahoo accounts, OR note me on my deviantart page! ' Personality Nicte is a bit of a... firecracker. She's very nice and sweet to anyone, really. Her greatest traits are her sense of humor and caring attitude. She always tries to be there for someone in need or someone who seems sad and she's quick with a joke. Of course, that winning sense of humor is not just a blessing; it's also a curse. She filters everything through humor and "the lighter side" of things. While this is a good philosophy for life, there is a time and place for humor and Nicte has trouble distinguishing this. She means well, she does, but she will often say something offensive or disrespectful for the sake of a joke, without really realizing what she's done. If she learns that she has offended she'll do all she can to get back in the person's good graces. Most times this works, but sometimes it doesn't. She isn't really well versed in social interaction. This meaning, she can become quite flustered and easy make a conversation turn awkward. This being said though, she LOVES people and she loves to talk and converse with anyone and everyone about anything really. She grew up with two boys so she is a bit of a tomboy. She's got no issues with rough housing and leg wrestling for the last piece of pie in the fridge. Oddly enough, she is also what one might call a 'girly girl'. She loves to wear frilly bows and clips in her hair and fluffy neon pink skirts and so on. She is quite contrary and that is what makes her such an awkward ghoul but in retrospect it all just becomes a part of her charm. Relationships *Family Nicte has an older brother Nahbi who goes to Monster U for mechanics. She also has a twin brother, Angelowho is, obviously in the same grade as her, 10th. Nicte also has a little sister named Maji who is 3. All the kids live with their parents Genita Jadu-Coyotl(mom) and Nahui Coyotl(dad). Nicte's father is a gourmet chef who owns his own restaurant named after Nicte's mother. Life her father, Nicte is interested in cooking and wants to become a chef when she is older. Nicte has a large family, actually. She is a mixed breed of monster. This meaning, her mother is a djinn/genie and her father is the son of a soul stealing witch titled La Nahuala. Nicte and her two brothers took after their father about 90% or more. Each with coyote ears, the ability to turn full coyote, and all the powers their father has. None can do anything djinn related, however their little sister Maji got most of the traits of her mother and barely any from the dad. Other than her intermediate family, Nicte has a slew of aunts, uncles, cousins and so on. Her mother's aunt, Nicte's greataunt Farida has a full blooded djinn/genie daughter named Maldasin who will be attending MH after very soon. She is 17 as well. *Friends Nicte is what one might call a social butterfly. She's got a large circle of friends but only a few really close friends. She is surprisingly not too close to her brother. He is very shy and like photography and other things that Nicte calls boring. Willianna, or Will Undine is Nicte first real close friend of MH. Another friend of her's is Apocallypso 'Rosu' Bruttenholm mainly for their senses of humor and love of food and entertainment. For these same reasons she is also friends with Oxford Junkoas well. Other than that, Nicte has some people she talks to in passing or can have a nice convo with but nothing really tying them together as 'good friends'. *Love-life Nicte's love life is like Australia in the summertime. dry and actually quite deadly. It seems to be an odd pattern with her that each guy she tries to get romantically involved with ends up to be gay. As of now she is a bit apprehensive and afraid to let herself build up another crush on a guy, for fear that he may reveal to be gay as well. If and when she develops another crush on a guy it will be a very slow process which she will complain about every second of suffering through it. *Pet In a way, it can be said she is her own pet. Nicte is an animal creature with a humanoid form as well. She is usually in her humanoid form, as it takes the least energy and is the easiest form to have, seeing as she was born this way. Her father and brothers keep the same form as well. When needed, Nicte can transform herself into a coyote form. She usually only does this when she feeds on souls of normies. Her father thinks it is immoral to kill nories and doesn't like her doing this. He thinks she is the only one who does this. In reality, Angelo, Nicte's twin brother, is the only nahual creature in their family who does not do this(besides the dad, of course). Academics Nicte and her brother have been going to MH ever since she was in 9th grade. Nicte is about a C level student. She is very smart but has serious issues focusing. A few of the counselors at school have recommended she be tested for ADHD. SCHEDULE --1st Sem. 8:15-9:10: Keyboard 101 - Mr. Erik (Operetta's father) 9:15-10:10: P.D - Coach Igor 10:15-11:10: Bitology - Mr. Mummy 11:15-12:10 Lunch 12:15-1:10: Culinary Arts - Mrs. Kindergruber 1:15-2:10: Spells and Magic - Mr. Hackintong 2:15-3:10: Fierce Fashion 101 - -teacher unknown to me- --2nd sem. 8:15-9:10: Creative Writing - Mr. Where 9:15-10:10: Drama - Mr. Where 10:15-11:10: Bitolody - Mr. Mummy 11:15-12:10 Lunch 12:15-1:10: Home Ick - Mrs. Kindergruber 1:15-2:10: Spells and Magic - Mr. Hackington 2:15-3:10: Fierce Fashion 101 - -teacher unknown to me- Other Juicy Bits *Nicte and her twin brother Angelo were born on the day of their father's birthday. This makes all 3 of them share a bday on the 2nd of November. *Nicte can speak fluent Spanish and English. *She's quite clumsy. *Her voice claim is Jordan Pruitt *Shes a bit of an internet addict. She is amost always on her blog. Pictures Maji.jpg|Nicte's little sister Maji Derppp.jpg|A "photo" Nicte took herself with her icoffin. Datenight.jpg|Nicte with hair curled for a date. Nicteangie.jpg|Nicte and her twin bro Angelo. NicteID.jpg wardrobe_meme.jpg|Nicte's basic outfit lineup. Category:Dog Category:Spiceprincess's Oc's Category:Mexican Category:Mayan Category:Original Characters Category:Females